prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 11, 2019 Smackdown results
The October 11, 2019 Edition of WWE SmackDown was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on October 11, 2019 at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Summary Universal Champion Seth Rollins (representing Raw) and Roman Reigns (representing SmackDown) collided to kick off Friday Night SmackDown with the winner earning the first overall pick in the WWE Draft for the brand he was representing. Being so familiar with each other’s arsenals, the two felt each other out in the early goings until tempers began to flare, at which point the two Superstars just flat out started throwing haymakers. In the critical moments, The Architect seemingly had The Big Dog bested when he unbelievably countered Reigns’ Spear into a Pedigree, but Roman persevered and kicked out. However, the match was suddenly cut short when “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt appeared, surging up from underneath the ring and quite literally dragging the Universal Champion to hell. Seth somehow survived the bombarding and crawled back into the ring as Wyatt stared daggers into him, seemingly suggesting that nothing Rollins threw at him at WWE Hell in a CellHell in a Cell would put a stop to his destruction. Amidst all this chaos though, Raw would now receive the first pick in the Draft due to Rollins having won the match against Reigns, albeit by disqualification. Raw used the first pick to select Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch, and SmackDown chose Roman Reigns with its first overall pick. Raw then selected The O.C., the blue brand chose “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt, and the red brand concluded the first round by taking Drew McIntyre. Following Shorty Gable’s upset victory over King Corbin at WWE Hell in a Cell and the subsequent beating that Corbin dished out to him in the backstage area following the defeat, the two ran it back tonight. Gable was seeking another monumental victory against the King of the Ring, and the former Olympian nearly put Corbin down for three several times. However, when King Corbin survived Shorty’s Ankle Lock and got back on his feet, he quickly found his opening to connect with End of Days, securing a clutch victory. The second round of the draft was Superstar-studded with Randy Orton heading to Raw, Sasha Banks moving to SmackDown, Ricochet being drafted to the red brand, Braun Strowman now throwing hands on Friday Nights and Lashley concluding the round for Raw and USA Network. After Cain Velasquez made his shocking arrival to WWE last Friday, WWE announced earlier today that he would challenge WWE Champion Brock Lesnar for the title at WWE Crown Jewel. Following the earth-shattering announcement, The Beast and Paul Heyman arrived on SmackDown on FOX with quite a bit on their minds. Lesnar’s advocate spoke prolifically on Cain Velasquez’s defeat of Brock Lesnar at UFC 121 in 2010, making it clear that his client does not fear Cain or even fear itself. Instead, The Beast conquers his fears, and at WWE Crown Jewel, Heyman promised that The Anomaly would conquer Velasquez. However, before Heyman could continue, he was interrupted by Velasquez and Rey Mysterio, who came equipped with footage of Cain’s defeat of Lesnar in UFC in 2010. The Greatest Mask of All Time promised that Cain would once again defeat Brock at WWE Crown Jewel for the WWE Title. The New Day, looking to bounce back after Kofi Kingston’s WWE Title defeat to Brock Lesnar last week, squared off against the ever-confident O.C.. The two groups collided with each going full bore from the jump. However, having so much to prove after his crushing WWE Title defeat to Brock Lesnar last week, Kofi Kingston weathered O.C leader’s AJ Styles’ best, finishing him off with Trouble in Paradise for a major win. Following the match, round three of the WWE Draft would get underway with Raw selecting Alexa Bliss, Kevin Owens and Natalya, while Friday Night SmackDown brought Lacey Evans and SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Revival to FOX. Round four saw Raw select The Viking Raiders, Nikki Cross and The Street Profits, while the blue brand chose Lucha House Party and Heavy Machinery. After defeating Bayley to record her historic 10th Women’s Title reign at WWE Hell in a Cell, Charlotte Flair defended her newly won SmackDown Women's Champion against her longtime rival in the main event of Friday Night SmackDown. Bayley hit the scene with a new look and attitude, literally taking an axe to her trademark Bayley buddies and coming at Charlotte with aggression right from the opening bell. Bayley attempted to push the pace against The Queen, trying to neutralize her incredible athleticism. The unrelenting challenger connected with a Bayley-to-Belly, but Flair found the strength to kick out. Charlotte fired back with a flurry of offense to put Bayley back on her heels. However, in the critical moments, Charlotte connected with Natural Selection, but Bayley somehow mustered the strength to grab two fist-fulls of hair and roll her up to become the new SmackDown Women’s Champion. Bayley boisterously celebrated right in front of The Queen and then -- in not quite this exact language – told the WWE Universe that she no longer needed or wanted any of them going forward. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) *Seth Rollins RAW defeated Roman Reigns SmackDown by DQ where the Winning Roster Gets First Draft Pick (13:30) *King Corbin defeated Shorty Gable (9:25) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated The O.C. (AJ Styles, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) in a Six Man Tag Team Match (6:20) *Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (11:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins vs. Roman Reigns 10-11-19 SD 1.jpg 10-11-19 SD 2.jpg 10-11-19 SD 3.jpg 10-11-19 SD 4.jpg 10-11-19 SD 5.jpg 10-11-19 SD 6.jpg King Corbin vs. Shorty Gable 10-11-19 SD 7.jpg 10-11-19 SD 8.jpg 10-11-19 SD 9.jpg 10-11-19 SD 10.jpg 10-11-19 SD 11.jpg 10-11-19 SD 12.jpg Brock Lesnar is interrupted by Cain Velasquez & Rey Mysterio 10-11-19 SD 13.jpg 10-11-19 SD 14.jpg 10-11-19 SD 15.jpg 10-11-19 SD 16.jpg 10-11-19 SD 17.jpg 10-11-19 SD 18.jpg The New Day vs. The O.C. 10-11-19 SD 19.jpg 10-11-19 SD 20.jpg 10-11-19 SD 21.jpg 10-11-19 SD 22.jpg 10-11-19 SD 23.jpg 10-11-19 SD 24.jpg Bayley vs. Charlotte Flair 10-11-19 SD 25.jpg 10-11-19 SD 26.jpg 10-11-19 SD 27.jpg 10-11-19 SD 28.jpg 10-11-19 SD 29.jpg 10-11-19 SD 30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1051 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1051 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1051 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results